


Inheritance

by TracedInAir



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko being The Best, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daryl being The Worst, Diana internal panic fic, F/F, Fluff, always comes back to the dead mum, but mostly just Diana worrying, technically a babyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: Diana's mother went through a lot to bring her into the world, Diana knows.She just wished that didn't scare her so much.Luckily, Atsuko Kagari-Cavendish is on hand for all such emergencies.[Alternatively; Bernadette's pregnancy made her already bad health worse and Diana Has Issues About That]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	Inheritance

“Hey Diana?” Akko started one night, comfortably snuggled into bed.

“Hm?” Diana set down her cup of tea, and turned to look at Akko over the rims of her reading glasses in a way that was impossibly cute but  _ also _ kinda intimidating in a stern librarian sorta way and also maybe kinda hot for the same reason and-

“How do two witches actually have babies?” Akko interrupted her own train of thought, wide-eyed. “I know it’s possible cause everyone talks about it like it is and I think someone mentioned Professor Nelson has a wife but her daughter looks just like a mini-her so I assume it’s like, not just adoption or whatever.”

Diana lowered her book. “The standard procedure nowadays would be a variation of in vitro fertilisation,” Diana said. “Typically, an egg will be removed from one partner, then a DNA sample from the other is subtly adjusted through magic into a form where it can fertilise the egg, which is then implanted into whichever partner chooses to carry the resulting embryo.”

“…Oh.” Akko said, looking quizzical.

“You sound disappointed?” Diana said. “There are alternatives, if you would prefer?”

“Not disappointed I just thought it’d be… I dunno, more exciting?” Akko said.

“The spell required to morph the DNA is actually  _ remarkably _ interesting Akko,” Diana said, returning to her book, and taking a sip of tea.

“What? Oh nah I meant like, I thought you’d just use one of those temporary sex change potions or something.” Akko said.

The sip of tea went spraying across the bed.

“I’ll get it,” Akko said, quickly grabbing her wand from the bedside cabinet and cleaning off the sheets. “Wow, Diana, you should be more careful with your drink.” She turned to her wife with a smirk. “‘Specially if you’re so thirsty.”

_ “Hardly _ the issue here.” Diana shook her head, clearly flustered. “I was merely… surprised by the suggestion.”

“Dunno why, can’t be that different to using a stra-”

_ “Anyway,” _ Diana said. “Such potions are typically designed for recreational purposes, and tend not to confer, ahem, a  _ functional _ apparatus to the user.”

Akko snickered.

_ “However,” _ Diana continued. “It would be… possible… to procure one that did.” She looked quite pointedly away. “To my knowledge, this is how most procreation between witches occurred prior to the invention of IVF.”

“Makes sense,” Akko said, nodding. “Wait, are you seriously thinking about it?”

Diana wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Hardly. And we were only talking hypotheticals, regardless.”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Akko said with a grin. “So, since we’re talkin’ hypotheticals and all that.” She leaned in, whispering into Diana’s ear. “Which one of us gets the  _ functional apparatus?” _

Diana groaned. “I cannot  _ believe _ I voluntarily sleep with you.”

“One, you totally can, because two, we literally did it like an hour ago.” Akko grinned lecherously.

“Don’t think I  _ won’t _ relocate you to the sofa if you continue,” Diana huffed.

“Fine, fine.” Akko held up her hands in defeat. “I’d be fine either way, all I’m saying.”

Diana looked at her strangely. “Hm? I’d assumed I would be the one carrying our child?”

Akko’s eyes bugged out.  _ “Huh!? _ One sec you’re all ‘hypothetical’ this and ‘sofa’ that,  _ now _ you wanna talk about me putting a baby in you?”

“Not…  _ quite _ in such terms, dear.” Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. “But yes, my profession is one I would be able to continue to pursue for a significantly longer portion of a pregnancy than yours. It would cause the least overall disruption to our lives if I were to be the one to carry our child.”

Akko sat up straight, taken aback by Diana’s offer. “Diana that’s… I hadn’t even thought about that. Thanks…” Akko trailed off, gazing at her reverently.

“Think nothing of it,” Diana brushed her off. “It’s simply the logical choice.”

“Still a lot to hear your wife’s willing to go through nine months of pregnancy and the hell of childbirth just so you can do silly magic shows,” Akko said, bringing a hand to stroke lovingly through Diana’s hair.

“They’re not si-”

Akko cut her off with a glare.

“Sorry, dear. They’re very silly. The silliest in the whole world.”

Akko grinned back. “And that’s why you love ‘em so much.”

“And why I love you, my darling.” Diana leaned in for a soft kiss.

* * *

“It’s your fault, really,” Daryl said one day, taking a sip of her third glass that night. Or was it fourth? Diana hadn’t kept track well enough, clearly.

“How so?” Diana asked, keeping her voice neutral.

“My sister,” Daryl started, and Diana was already flinching in preparation for whatever was about to come. “She was so  _ desperate _ to have an heir, to  _ ensure _ that me and mine wouldn’t be the ones to inherit our family’s legacy.” Daryl sniffed. “Her health was poor enough to begin with. Every doctor and witch in England told her a pregnancy would ruin her, but would she listen?”

_ Why _ was Diana not at Luna Nova right now? Maybe next year she’d ask the staff if there was any way of staying over the summer. “I am aware my mother had poor health, Aunt Daryl,” Diana said neutrally.

“You’re not listening, stupid girl!” Daryl banged a hand on the table. A drop of wine sloshed out of her cup. “Anna, clean that up,” Daryl called off-handedly. “As I was saying, if she hadn’t had  _ you, _ my sister would still be here now.” She took another sip. “Probably.”

“I understand, Aunt Daryl,” Diana said through gritted teeth.

“Good, make sure you don’t forget.”

* * *

“Try not to stay up too late, Akko,” Diana admonished, settling beneath the covers.

“But I’m  _ so _ jetlagged, Diana!” Akko wailed. “My body clock’s still in Mexico! Shame about my real body cause I could  _ die _ for a burrito right now…”

“I’m sure we can find a restaurant in Wedinburgh that does burritos tomorrow, darling.” Diana chuckled. “We can go after the appointment, if you wish?”

“But it’s not the  _ same,” _ Akko sighed. “Wait, appointment?”

“Fertility clinic? At ten?” Diana’s eyebrows raised dangerously. “You can’t possibly have forgotten?”

“Huh?  _ That!? _ Oh yeah, definitely remembered! Yep, hundred percent!” Akko raised her hands to either placate Diana or defend herself.

“Good.” Diana said, rolling over and settling down once more.

“Aww, not the silent treatment!” Akko wailed.

“In the sense that I will be unable to communicate with you once I’ve fallen asleep, which I intend to do within the next ten minutes?” Diana asked. “Yes, the silent treatment.”

“But I just got back!” Akko wrapped her arms around Diana from behind, burying herself in her hair from behind. “And I miiiissed yoooooooouuuuuu.”

“Akko, you returned three days ago.”

“And?” Akko said.

_ “Akko.” _

“Fine.” Akko relented a little, still hugging Diana. “Night, Diana. Love you.”

“I love you too, Akko.” Diana shuffled back, dissolving into Akko’s touch as she felt herself drifting off.

* * *

Diana coughed, again. Akko’s hand reached up to stroke her head, and Diana flinched at the clammy sensation, knowing her wife’s hand was coming away drenched in sweat.

“Is mummy OK?” A voice asked. Her daughter. Surely she could recognise her own daughter’s voice?

“She’s just a little sick at the minute, darling,” Akko whispered to  _ their daughter WHY could Diana not remember her!? _

“Oh. I hope she’s better soon.” She couldn’t even see her. The pain was so bad that Diana couldn’t even see anything through the haze clouding her eyes.

“I hope so too, precious,” Akko said, her sad voice belying the truth. “Come on, let’s go play outside. Your mum needs her rest.”

“Okay Kaa-chan!”

Two pairs of footsteps walked away and Diana wanted to scream, wanted to stand and follow her  _ wife and daughter _ to wherever it was they were going, but her  _ useless _ body refused to even answer-

Diana awoke with a start.

Akko twisted restlessly at her movement, dragging a little more blanket away as she did so. Diana’s breathing gradually slowed. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real she wasn’t dying and she wasn’t going to leave her daughter with only memories of a sickly, coughing, bed-ridden figure instead of a mother.

Then why was her heart still pounding as if that were true?

Diana stood from bed, still disoriented from her rough awakening. Water. A glass of water was just what she needed. She flung on a dressing gown and slippers, stumbling to the ensuite bathroom on unsteady feet. The first glass of water vanished in second. The second followed it a little slower, an ugly slurping noise coming out. Diana’s etiquette coach would have been  _ scandalised _ if anyone else had been around.

“Diana?” Akko asked from behind her.

The glass of water went flying, shattering against the wall.

“Ah crap, sorry,” Akko said. “Shouldn’t sneak up on you like that, my bad.”

Diana’s hands were still raised, adrenaline surging through her body at Akko’s sudden appearance. “A-Akko. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Akko shrugged. “S’alright, been sleepin’ kinda patchy anyway.” Her hands found Diana’s in the dim light of the bathroom. “You alright? Not like you to be this jumpy, or up this late…”

“I… had a nightmare.” Diana admitted. “Nothing to worry about, I’ll be alright.”

“Hmm.” Akko’s brow furrowed with doubt. Her arms wrapped around Diana, pulling her in gently. “Hug help?”

“Always.” Diana dissolved into her touch, feeling the warmth of Akko’s body pressed against hers, the comforting weight of her arms encircling her.

The ice cold fear still in her gut.

“Diana?” Akko asked, as Diana began to sob.

“I’m sorry,” Diana whispered.

“Diana, what’s wrong?” Akko asked again. “Just tell me and I’ll help! Promise! Well, I’ll try my best anyway!”

“I-” Diana choked through her sob. “I’m scared.”

Akko rubbed soothing circles into Diana’s back. “Of what, darling?”

Diana took a deep breath, feeling how flushed she was, the heat rising from her face as the tears flowed freely. “Of being like my mother.”

Akko froze immediately. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want-” Diana sobbed again. “I do not wish to leave our child without a parent.”

_ “What!?” _ Akko practically screamed. “Diana, are you OK? I can call your therapist?”

“It’s not that, Akko.” Diana shook her head. “My mother… her pregnancy with me was extremely detrimental to her health. I… I fear for the same occurring to me.”

“Oh,” Akko said. “Is that it?”

“What do you mean ‘ _ is that it!?’”  _ Diana lifted her head to glare at Akko, who was staring at her with such gentle compassion that it robbed the energy entirely from the momentary indignation that rose in her chest.

“I mean, if that’s all you’re worried about, I’ll do it.” Akko squeezed Diana again. “Upside of us both being girls, right? If it’s gonna be an issue for you, I’ll carry the baby. No problem.”

Diana stared, wide-eyed with disbelief as Akko went on.

“I’ll need to call my promoter, see about postponing shows and refunds. Might have to cancel a few things-”

Diana smiled. Then she giggled. Then she full on broke down laughing, tears flowing down her cheeks as she laughed hysterically in Akko’s arms.

“D-Diana?” Akko’s eyebrows rose about a foot as Diana descended into fits of giggles. “Everything alright, dear?”

“F-fine, Akko,” Diana said, still laughing. “Everything’s perfectly wonderful.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry yourself,” Diana said. “It was just a nightmare. I’m perfectly healthy, after all.”

Akko leaned back, gazing into Diana’s eyes. “If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, Akko.”

“How about.” Akko brushed a damp strand of hair away from Diana’s still tear-filled eyes. “We delay the appointment tomorrow.”

“Akko, we can’t-”

“Let me finish!” Akko said. “We delay the appointment, and you get yourself checked for any kind of, I dunno, susceptibility? To pregnancy complications? Is that a thing you can do?” Akko trailed off, looking unsure of herself.

Diana laughed. “Sort of, and I’ll have to go through them as part of the procedure anyway.”

“Oh.” Akko deflated. “Never mind me, then.”

“No, it’s very sweet of you, Akko.” Diana leaned in for a quick kiss. “Thank you so much.”

“Any time.” Akko grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “What have I told you about talking to me if you’re worried?”

Diana sighed. “I know. And every time I don’t, you’re proven right once again.”

“As always.” Akko grinned.

“Don’t push it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Akko.”

* * *

“I would like to apologise.” Daryl said, rather formally.

“What for, Aunt?” Diana asked, halfway down the stairs.

“I said some things to you last night that were… unfair,” Daryl’s face twisted, clearly struggling with the mere concept of admitting fault. “Not untrue, mind you, but uncharitable.”

Diana raised an eyebrow, silently asking for elaboration.

“My sister…” Daryl sighed. “She wanted a child. More than anything. She had you with full knowledge of the risks that presented, and she never regretted it. Not for a minute.”

“I understand,” Diana said, maintaining her icy stare. “Thank you for your apology, such as it was.”

“We never saw eye to eye on her decision,” Daryl said, sighing with exasperation, “but Bernadette  _ always _ thought you were worth it, Diana.”

* * *

It wasn’t easy. Of course, Diana had heard a lot about the strains and difficulties of childbirth, but none of those could have ever prepared her for the real thing.

The back of Akko’s hand was actually bleeding. Upon returning from the haze of pain, Diana noted she should probably have trimmed her nails, but it was a bit late for that now. Hopefully it wouldn’t scar too badly.

“How are you feeling, Dr. Cavendish?” A voice asked.

“Kagry-Ca…” Diana muttered. “It’s Kagari-Cavendish…”

“Ah yes, my apologies.”

Diana’s eyes came into focus. “…Did I threaten to fire you?”

“If you didn’t receive more pain medication immediately, yes.” Dr. Bakshi’s eyes twinkled.

“Sorry.” Diana looked down.

“Hardly the worst thing I’ve had shouted at me during childbirth.” Dr. Bakshi chuckled. “Ah, there she is…”

Another doctor came from outside the room, wheeling something Diana couldn’t quite see with delicate care.

“A clean bill of health. Congratulations, Mrs and Mrs Kagari-Cavendish,” Dr Bakshi said with a smile. “Would you like to hold your daughter?”

Diana nodded furiously, sitting up and holding out her arms.

“Have you decided on a name?” Dr Green asked from elsewhere in the room.

_ Had _ they? They’d gone through so many. Bernadette kept coming up, getting rejected, then going back on the list. Akko had found a couple of names that worked in both Japanese and English that they’d considered, like Aya and Emi. Not to mention all of the multilingual puns on “Shiny Arc” and “Believing Heart” she’d tried to go for.

They still hadn’t made a decision.

A tiny bundle was placed in Diana’s arms. A thought immediately struck her as she beheld her sleeping face.

It should not be possible to love anything this much.

Akko’s hand came to rest on top of hers. Diana’s head turned to see her wife gazing at their child with so much love and affection it took her breath away.

“I think,” Diana said, “I know what we’re going to call her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to the usual crew (C / Hope / Supa / Ari / some others I think?) for chatting about pregnancy headcanons and giving me the idea for this. For once the actual idea was mine tho huh ain't that wild.


End file.
